


Meanwhile

by poolsidescientist



Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Season/Series 02, Pre-Season/Series 03, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-01-17 03:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12356349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poolsidescientist/pseuds/poolsidescientist
Summary: Nathaniel Plimpton does not miss Rebecca Bunch.





	1. Meanwhile

**Author's Note:**

> I should be studying. But Crazy Ex-Girlfriend came back so I couldn't help myself. Let me know what you think, other than I should go back to internship hunting and writing term papers.

For the first time in his life, Nathaniel Plimpton the third was seriously concerned about the well-being of one of his employees. Okay, maybe the third time, but West Covina was a strange place. Everyone in town seemed to have a lot of personal problems.

It had been a full week since anyone had seen or heard from Rebecca Bunch. Ever since her idiot muggle of a fiance had abandoned her at the altar, not even Paula had been able to contact her. She still had her hotel room booked at the ‘West Covina Inn and Suites, and yet, nothing. Not a word.

Nathaniel Plimpton did not waste his time thinking about Rebecca Bunch. Sure, he worried about the drop in productivity caused by his subordinate’s week-long absence. But Rebecca was no stranger to absences. The women was barely in the office, always chasing after some ridiculous scheme, usually involving her former fiance. But she did have a presence when she was around, one Nathaniel did not miss. He didn’t miss her child-like enthusiasm, or her bright low-cut sundresses, or her big blue eyes...he certainly didn’t miss any of those things. Nathaniel just wanted his employee back on a regular schedule. He just wanted everyone to go back to work.

Looking around the office he saw nothing but chaos. Darryl was rambling about his reiki master to Maya, Paula was putting a sign up saying that she had yet to hear from Rebecca, and Karen was trying to stack three cornish hens into the microwave. It only made sense for him to miss Rebecca, who had gone to Harvard and Yale. Aside from Paula’s current studies, Nathaniel wondered how the rest of the staff had even gotten through preschool. He needed Rebecca. His feelings were entirely logical. The fact that she was attractive was both irrelevant and completely unrelated to his feelings.

Back to work. It was time to go back to work. Clear his mind and desk of clutter and get some paperwork done. Nathaniel’s mail littered his desk, a flyer for gift baskets sitting on top of the pile. Perhaps he would keep it in case he needed to impress a client, or more likely apologise for the childishness of the staff. Looking closely he saw a basket with the odd combination of bath salts and artisanal pears for 75% off. The kind of basket that says ‘I care about you...but not too much”. Nathaniel instantly thought of Rebecca. He noted her absence, it bothered him, but he didn’t need her in his life. She was useful, in her own way. But she was not irreplaceable. Nonetheless, he dialed the number printed in yellow at the bottom of the flyer.


	2. Just for Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I felt inspired.

Nathaniel Plimpton was a man of efficiency. When he got a chance to kill two birds with one stone, well, let’s just say those birds never saw it coming. After Rebecca Bunch walked into his apartment that night, smoldering like the forest fires that happened so frequently in California, he knew he had an opportunity he couldn’t afford to waste.

Stuck in the hell that is West Covina, he wasn’t able to network as well as he’d like. But an old acquaintance of his had invited him to a masquerade. A chance for a night off from babysitting the locals and a chance to spend the night with real society. Nathaniel missed the intellectual challenge of wrangling sociopaths, not to mention the chance at advancing his own career. There was only one problem: he needed a plus one, and naturally, Rebecca was his only option. She was educated, and as attractive as a woman who once tried to murder him with a pen could possibly be. It was as good as anyone could get in West Covina. But he couldn’t ask her. Nathaniel refused to make himself vulnerable in front of her, not again.

But then, Rebecca had walked out of his dreams and into his apartment. Which he did not give her the address to and suspected that Paula had a hand in finding. She did her best seduction routine...and it worked a little too well for Nathaniel’s liking. He felt like a 12-year-old boy who had just stumbled upon his first porn site. It was uncomfortable. But he still had the upper hand, he had a date for the masquerade.

It amused him to watch Rebecca want revenge on the muggle. He truly was a muggle. Giving up a brilliant lawyer who went to both Harvard and Yale to become a priest? It was the stupidest thing Nathaniel had ever seen another human being do sober or drunk. Rebecca might be off her rocker but she was smart, and passionate, and totally devoted to Josh Chan. The loser was dumber than his neighbour’s golden retriever who ate poop and was scared of its own tail. Yeah, he would gladly help Rebecca Bunch get revenge on this man. Without a second thought or a single ounce of guilt.

Standing on the roof of his office Nathaniel tried to look aloof. Deep down, he felt like glitter was exploding inside of him. But glitter wasn’t manly and he would never admit it. Rebecca was coming, and tonight she was his and his alone.


	3. Anytime is Fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of the feedback! Life is crazy so it really makes my week. I do not own any of these characters, I've never even been to the San Diego Zoo.

Rejection was a new experience for Nathaniel Plimpton the third.He was the rich, white, handsome, accomplished man that had always gotten what he wanted from people. He supposed this is what it was like to be an ordinary man. Nathaniel’s thoughts couldn’t help but wander as he meandered through the zoo. This was the place he always went to feel better, on the rare occasion that something did not go his way. But he didn’t feel better. Not even the cheetahs improved him mood. And they were his favourite.

He kept walking through the big cats section of the zoo. The lions were sleeping, the black panthers were impossible to see in the dark, but the tigers, one of the tigers stared right at him. Nathaniel couldn’t help but think of Rebecca, and how excited she was to wear that tiger mask when he took her to that party. She was ecstatic to go to the masquerade, passionate during their lovemaking...but then horrified at his plan to destroy the muggle. Although, to be fair, taking his grandfather off life support might have been a touch too far.

The tiger was still staring at him. It was a majestic beast. A true predator. But even predators needed to find mates. There was nothing weird about that at all. Nathaniel’s feelings for Rebecca were totally normal. She was in some ways, despite her many, many flaws, his equal. His only equal in West Covina. His feelings for her made sense, it was just survival of the fittest. Of course he would feel something eventually. He was still the alpha male. He was still a predator.

Nathaniel took a deep breath and blinked. The tiger gave him one last glance, then walked away into the tall grass of its exhibit. Nathaniel could have sworn that the animal had rolled its eyes at him. He took a sip of his smoothie and walked back towards the cheetahs. They looked at him. He still felt hollow. Rebecca’s avoiding him still hurt. Not his feelings. His pride. Definitely just his pride and nothing else. Nathaniel Plimpton the third did not have feelings to hurt. He was a proper Slytherin. But telling himself that still didn’t improve his mood. Nathaniel gave the cheetahs one last glance and walked away to find the night guard. Maybe Ron would let him bottle feed the panda cub again.


	4. Maybe Another Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late is better than never! I needed to Recover from Friday's episode but here we are.

Okay, so he really did like Rebecca Bunch. She was eccentric, she made him feel things, she was technically a missing person. Paula had gone home to study, Heather was spending the night at Valencia’s, and even George had gone home after being dumped by his date. Nathaniel was alone, in Rebecca’s house, without Rebecca.

He stared at the giant fish mounted on her wall. Despite Nathaniel’s love of aquariums, there was something deeply unsettling about it. It’s eyes followed him. It was watching him. Judging him. Maybe it was Rebecca’s guardian angel fish (despite not being an angel fish) or something. Whatever it was, Nathaniel hoped Rebecca would come back and tell him stories about it. He missed her. Again. He was growing soft.

One thing that wasn’t soft was Rebecca’s bed. It was exactly what Nathaniel imagined a prison cot might feel like. How Rebecca was able to sleep on it was beyond him. A few more nights in Nathaniel’s very expensive but comfortable bed would certainly change her mind. Great, now he was getting domestic about a woman who was not only missing but possibly in the process of terrorising, if not straight up murdering her ex fiancee. Still, Nathaniel lied on her bed and tried not to look at the giant fish.

Nathaniel was supposed to be the hero of this story. He literally swept Rebecca off of her feet. She was ready to run away with him. If his life were a movie, that would have been the final scene. The two of them. Together. But after reading through all the files Paula had, it was clear that Rebecca Bunch was not a well woman. She was running from herself, a feeling that Nathaniel knew very well. If this were a movie she would come back, running into his arms. It would mean something. It had to mean something. Nathaniel didn’t have feelings for just anyone. Rebecca was special. But Rebecca was complicated, and her choices were making very little sense to anyone, let alone Nathaniel.

Looking away from the fish, Nathaniel noticed a life-sized stuffed crocodile on the floor beside Rebecca’s bed. He picked it up. Cuddled with it. Somehow it was comforting. Nathaniel was concerned, perhaps even heartbroken. If Rebecca was his real love, she could potentially be his first real heartbreak. Nathaniel sighed. He couldn’t talk to his family about this, they wouldn’t understand. But Darryl might. He had Darryl in the same way Rebecca had Paula. But that was a concern for another day. For now, Nathaniel would hug the giant stuffed crocodile on Rebecca’s sad excuse for a bed. For once in his life, Nathaniel allowed himself to feel hurt.


	5. Sometime, When You're Ready

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was intense. I have a lot of feelings about last episode. I'm still recovering to be quite honest. This chapter is somewhat less introspective than past ones so hope it is alright.

“You’re still crying Nathaniel,” Paula noted, as they were still sitting by the pool. They had been there all afternoon and it was almost sunset. Darryl was off talking with Maya about his relationship troubles, and Jim had gone over to the swim-up bar, drinking with Paula’s husband and underage sons. At that moment, it was just the two of them sitting uncomfortably on the resort chairs.

“It’s just the chlorine,” he sniffled, wiping his eyes. It wasn’t a convincing lie and they both knew it.

“Nathaniel you played water polo for years.” Paula stared up at him, her eyes expressed a mixture of frustration and concern. Paula saw through everyone, including him. She would be a terrifying lawyer by the time she got her degree.

“I guess, I really do miss her. And no amount of distractions, or projecting my feelings onto other people is going to change that.” Nathaniel buried his head in his hands. He was being emotionally honest with a subordinate. This was a new low, but maybe a necessary one. He just hoped he wasn’t turning into Darryl with the emotions and oversharing. He bit his lip and took a deep breath.

“I miss her too,” Paula sighed and patted him on the shoulder, “she’s-she was my best friend. And I know she went home to her bitch of a mother Naomi in Scarsdale. I know that Rebecca’s lost, and that she’s scared, and I don’t know how to help her if she won’t let me,” Paula paused to rub her own eyes but the tears just kept spilling out. Nathaniel didn’t know what possessed him in that instant, but out of some repressed instinct somewhere in the bottom of his heart, he reached out and hugged her. He rarely even hugged his own mother. And they were both sobbing. It wasn’t a matter of being attracted to Rebecca or having feelings about Rebecca anymore. Nathaniel truly cared about her and wanted her to be happy wherever she was. He had never felt that way about anyone. Not even himself.

Paula jumped as her phone buzzed ominously from her purse. She pulled it out and answered as quickly as she could. Nathaniel could see the sheer look of terror on her face. In the brief moment before she answered this he noticed that it was a hospital’s name on the screen. This had to be about Rebecca. Paula talked for what felt like an eternity but could not have been more than five minutes before carefully ending the call and taking a deep breath. She was trying to suppress a panic attack.

“It’s Rebecca.” Paula told him. Nathaniel felt as though his heart had fallen out of a plane. He had never been more worried in his life.

“I’ll drive.”


	6. Give Me A Minute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friday's episode is beautiful and as usual I am avoiding my schoolwork. This chapter was a challenge to write so any feedback would be helpful. Thank you for reading.

“So tell me about your friend,” Nathaniel’s mother asked gently as she arranged her roses, “the one who tried to kill herself”.

“She’s one of my subordinates, a lawyer who went to Harvard and Yale and used live in New York, her name’s Rebecca,” Nathaniel stated as though he were reading a grocery list. How would he even begin to describe Rebecca Bunch? Brilliant, dynamic, so full of life and always challenging his worldviews. Nathaniel figured he would leave out the time she almost murdered him with a pen and the fact that he almost murdered her ex-fiance’s grandfather. “She’s...interesting, got stood up at her wedding not too long ago and going through a difficult period in her life.”

“Hmmm, I think we’ll go with red roses then.” Nathaniel watched as his mother put together a bouquet. 

“Mom.”

“Yes dear?”

“What made you decide to grow roses? Your mother had her prized hydrangea bushes and your sister has a water garden, but you chose roses.” He was asking too many questions, Rebecca was rubbing off on him. Maybe she was a Ravenclaw after all.

“Your grandmother, my mother in-law always grew them and I suppose it rubbed off on me. Roses look simple and elegant but they’re a challenge to go. They need the right soil, at the right temperature, and the right amount of fertilizer or else they won’t grow. They keep me busy, and when they bloom they bring with them a sense of accomplishment. Roses like these don’t grow by the side of the road, they aren’t weeds. You have to take care of them.”

“I had no idea roses were so complicated to grow,” admitted Nathaniel. The Plimpton men were not known for their knowledge of botany nor their gardening prowess.

“Yes, but they’re worth the investment.” Nathaniel’s mother handed him the bouquet. Even he had to admit they were aesthetically pleasing. He would never look at roses the same way again. 

“Thank you mom.”

“You are very welcome, I feel better myself. Perhaps emotional honesty is not always a crime. And do come for dinner at some point, I’ll let you know when we’re having lamb.” She smiled. Not a Plimpton photograph smile but a genuine one. 

The knots in Nathaniel’s stomach had untied by the time he left the family estate. Roses and stuffed crocodile occupying the backseat of his car. He had a lot to learn, as well as to unlearn. He cared about Rebecca, possibly more than ever, but it was becoming apparent that he also needed to work on understanding his own family, and himself.


	7. Whenever You Want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back! Thanks for reading, also note that this chapter is slightly more suggestive than previous ones. I own nothing of course.

‘Slightly suggestive sequoia’ was a regrettable thing to look up on google images. Sure, Nathaniel knew there plenty of tree huggers in California...but even first base was too far to go with a tree. An opinion that was not universal, Nathaniel discovered regretfully as he tried to scroll away from the images that were now seared in his brain for the remainder of his life. He blinked, and rubbed his eyes, and thought of Rebecca Bunch.

Rebecca Bunch was currently in Buffalo New York where there were no sequoia trees. Just her, and Paula, and Paula’s alcoholic dad. Maybe she was right, maybe she needed to get out of her therapy bubble and do some practical learning. Spend time with a dysfunctional family that wasn’t her own. Perhaps he should have invited Rebecca to have lamb with his own parents. Would that make him a good friend?

Nathaniel Plimpton had no idea how to be a friend. Plimptons didn’t have friends. The had allies and adversaries and people who were too far beneath them to be considered anything at all. It was something Nathaniel had accepted as normal, until he moved to West Covina. Rebecca was a very special lady of course, but he also thought of Paula bringing donuts for meetings and protectiveness towards Rebecca, Darryl and Maya’s awkward dancing and karaoke, even the way Tim and Jim would awkwardly stand around the coffee pot and talk about sports. Everyone was really weird, but also really caring. Nathaniel Plimpton was still learning how to care. About other people, and in a sense, about himself.

Truth be told, he didn’t have a single healthy relationship in his life. A revelation that hit Nathaniel like a fallen tree. Rebecca was the first person to ever complimented him on his hugs. He only gave hugs to his mother. Usually only because he felt as though he was supposed to, but lately he had been spending more time with her of his own volition. He even helped her with her rose garden. A prickly task if he dare say so himself, but still an excuse to see her.

Looking back down at his phone, Nathaniel smiled. He had found a perfect picture of a sequoia to send to Rebecca. Just suggestive enough to say was thinking of her and liked her a normal amount. As though either of them had any grasp of what normal was.


	8. Can We Stay Here Forever?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late! Just started an internship this week so wish me luck :)

Rebecca had a tendency to sing in her sleep. The first time it happened Nathaniel was terrified, taken aback by her off-key mumbling about heavy boobs, but somehow it had gradually become endearing to him. Another one of her many charming quirks. This morning she was singing about love kernels and popcorn and Darryl being replaced by a broom. It was cute. Confusing but cute. Not unlike Rebecca herself.

Nathaniel, being the light sleeper that he was, got up carefully to make coffee. The sun shone through his window and he felt as though he were in some sort of movie. It almost felt surreal. Nathaniel supposed that’s what love did. It made you feel as though you lived in a better version of reality. It was a high, a sublime drug, that Nathaniel was just now beginning to understand. He had conquests, sure, but he had never let his feelings get the best of him before. Plimptons had ambitions, not emotions after all. But somehow all those years of brainwashing were starting to wear off. Maybe he could be a real person with real emotions. And maybe it wasn’t the terrible thing that his father always told him it was.   
He knew that Rebecca was still trying to get back on her feet after her suicide attempt and that therapy had its ups and downs but he was happy to be a part of it. He had grown used to the West Covina weirdness, even fond of it to a certain degree. Rebecca made it feel like a magical place, which was something considering that Nathaniel didn’t believe in magic outside of Harry Potter and the occasional bedroom roleplay. 

There was nothing to worry about. Their relationship might have been the healthiest one she’s had as well. Or so she told him. He knew about Josh the muggle, Robert the creepy professor, and some guy named Greg who sounded like an underachieving alcoholic. After these schmucks, it was no wonder that Rebecca had issues. But Nathaniel wasn’t like any of those people, so he doubted that whatever happened, their relationship would never turn into the sort of shit shows only experienced in soap operas and by Rebecca Bunch. Him and Rebecca, they were perfect together. 

‘We’ll never have problems again’, Nathaniel thought to himself. Once again he felt as though glitter was exploding inside of him. This must be what happy feels like.


	9. Now Is A Bad Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I had no idea where to go with this one but I hope it's okay. Again, I own nothing of this series.

Ever since he arrived in West Covina, Nathaniel had spent a lot of time thinking about the dimwitted muggle that was Joshua Felix Chan. To the point where he knew the man’s middle name, the hospital his grandfather was in, and thanks to an unmarked file in the corner of Paula’s desk, his lackluster high school grades. Nathaniel had researched him obsessively. However, what he still did not know was what Rebecca Nora Bunch had seen in him for all this time. That was before she dumped him. She had never dumped anyone and he had never been dumped. The entire situation was bizarre and absurd. Bizarre and absurd enough that somehow sobbing over onion rings at a gay bar with his ex-girlfriend’s former fiance as well as his close friend (also named Josh) did not seem out of place.

And sob they did. No matter how many hot girls (and guys, white Josh had taken him to a gay bar after all) hit on him, he still felt terrible. He was still hurt. Nathaniel didn’t even know Plimptons could get hurt. Maybe he was the first. Or at least the first to admit it. But at least he wasn’t alone. White Josh slumped against the bar, staring into his tequila as though it were a crystal ball that could show him the future. Josh Chan, feeling ashamed of his new job as a gogo dancer, twirled the umbrella in his drink absentmindedly, staring sadly at the wall like an abandoned dog. They were a mess, a hot mess at least, but still a mess. Feeling were unfortunate and messy, Nathaniel was learning, like a toddler who had just discovered fingerpaints. But he almost felt like he had friends. Or at least people to share his misery with. Plimptons didn’t have friends. Again, perhaps he was the first. There were a lot of firsts for one Plimton, but West Covina was just that sort of place. It was at once heaven, hell, and purgatory, or so Josh Chan slurred as he sobbed.

Nathaniel couldn’t help but stare at the despondent Josh Chan who had now dropped his umbrella into his drink. This was the man whose life he had almost destroyed as part of Rebecca’s revenge fantasy. Josh was a person. Not a concept or a line on a page but a real living breathing human being. Nathaniel had never considered this. He wondered if Rebecca had either. He felt sick. At least he could blame it on the alcohol this time.


	10. One More for the Road

“So, you really hate water parks, huh?” Rebecca teased him as she was putting her shirt back on. Even when she was annoying she still managed to be attractive.

“Most people over the age of twelve hate water parks. They’re cesspools of bacteria and whining children. It’s a terrible combination. What kind of adult would reasonably want to go to one?” Nathaniel shuddered, thinking of all the kids who used wave pools as toilets. 

“What about microbiologists?” Rebecca suggested, “the people who study bacteria and stuff.”

“I meant reasonable adults. Microbiologists are weird and creepy.” 

“I’ve never met one but that’s probably true.” Rebecca shrugged, “You hate kids, sunlight, crowds, you probably even hate garlic.”

“Of course I hate garlic, it stinks,” Nathaniel admitted.

“Wow, okay, you know I’m really starting to think you’re a vampire. You’re like Edward from Twilight.” Rebecca swooned. Somehow it was both endearing and disturbing. He understood why he both liked and disliked her. 

“Excuse me, I don’t sparkle!”

“Ah ha! So you admit, you did read the Twilight saga.”

“I read the first book off of my roommate's bookshelf back in,” Nathaniel frowned and crossed his arms, “it was no Harry Potter.” 

“I bet you read Fifty Shades of Grey too,” Rebecca’s smile widened. Her eyes were practically glowing. Nathaniel could not help but feel both horny and scared. She left him feeling like he had a tidal wave of discomfort inside of him. Raging waters indeed.

“Fifty Shades of Grey is where I draw the line. My mom and all her friends read it. I did not want to be associated with that book.”

“Oh my gosh, you’re such a Christian Grey.” Rebecca observed before checking her phone. Nathaniel blinked in confusion. Rebecca was still full of energy. After breaking up, and fighting, and finally having sex again she was all wound up again. Perhaps he was too, in his own way.

“I...guess?”

“Paula loves those books. We’ve marathoned the first two movies together and are looking forward to seeing the third,” Rebecca looked down at her phone, “speaking of Paula I’m actually supposed to meet her in the library to help her with some law school stuff so see you tomorrow!” She kissed him on the cheek and skipped out of their office.

Their office. Nathaniel liked the sound of that. Even when he hated Rebecca he couldn’t imagine living without her. She was part of his life now and-

Nathaniel’s thoughts were interrupted by his phone. It was Mona. Mona who he had run into at a gay bar and knew very little about Rebecca Bunch. Maybe deep down Nathaniel knew that she was the victim here, but listening to his conscience still wasn’t his forte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late. I'm gonna be honest and admit that I've stopped liking Nathbecca as a ship and find Nathaniel more and more frustrating as a character so the last few chapters have been a slog to write. But there are three episodes left of the season so I'm determined to finish this fic. Maybe I'll like Nathaniel again by the end of the season. Hope these chapters are still alright.


	11. Author's Note

So I was originally going to write a chapter per episode for this fic but I feel like I have to end it here. I initially wrote the fic to explore Nathaniel's relationship with Rebecca from his point of view and, until recently it was a lot of fun to write. But I really can't support this pairing anymore and have developed somewhat of disdain for Nathaniel, don't get me wrong he's a (mostly) well-written believable character, but the whole way he treats Mona and refuses to be accountable with the people in his life really makes me uncomfortable. To the point where I no longer want to write anything to do with him. Maybe things will change in the next few episodes but right now I find awful, and not in a way I find interesting or worth exploring through this story. Sorry about this. Thank you to everyone who read this story and enjoyed/commented/ left kudos/etc. You're all lovely people, I just really can't support this character anymore.


End file.
